On the Inside
by cutepotato7
Summary: A mysterious girl appears one day at Cair. She is gorgeous, with her beautiful brown hair, and sparkling hazel eyes. Edmund immediately falls in love with her and lets her stay at the castle. But Peter, Susan and Lucy think the girl is not who she says to be. Edmund thinks his siblings are crazy. Can the Pevensies figure out whats going on before it's too late?
1. Layla

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia**

* * *

The four kings and queens of Narnia rode through the forest of Cair Paraval. They were all laughing and just having a good time. It had been a while since the four had spent some time together. Now was the time they would share secrets, make fun of Susan's suitors, and just relax.

Edmund led the group, followed by Susan, then Lucy, and finally Peter.

"Where are we going Edmund?" Lucy called. "Somewhere special Lu" Edmund replied. "It better not be like last time Ed, or your not going to hear the end of it" Peter threatened. "It took me forever to get the smell out of my clothes" Susan said. "Don't worry guys, this time skunks are _not_ involved" Edmund said while laughing.

About 5 minutes later, the kings and queens reached a beautiful pond surrounded by pink and yellow flowers.

"This is beautiful Ed!" Lucy exclaimed. "I _knew _you would like it. I found this place when I was riding one day" Edmund said, satisfied that his family was enjoying this. "How about we have lunch here?" Susan asked. "That sounds like a great idea Su!" Lucy said. "Luckily, I brought lunch" Susan said as she started setting up the food.

When the kings and queens finished lunch they decided to take a dip.

Peter picked up Lucy and dumped her into the water. "Heyyyy!" Lucy yelled, "This is _not_ how you treat a queen Peter!". "Oh I'm sorry Lu, I just thought you needed cool off" Peter said while dumping Edmund in the water too. "Peter! I'm gonna get you!" Edmund yelled as he climbed out of the water and lunged towards him. Edmund tried pushing Peter in the water, but ended up missing and fell right back in the water. Lucy, Peter and Susan laughed as Edmund came out of the water while cursing under his breath. "Now, Edmund you watch your language" Susan scolded while Peter and Lucy giggled. "Oh, your next Su!" Ed said while picking up Susan and throwing her in the water.

_About an hour later..._

"We should head back now. I have some work to do and people are going to start looking for us" Peter said. "Awwwww come on Peter you have no sense of fun" Edmund whined. "Come on Ed, were soaking wet and we don't have towels. Were going to get sick" Susan said. And as if on cue, Lucy let out a big sneeze. "See" Susan said as she led Lucy to her horse and helped her on. "Fine" Edmund said as he reluctantly got on his horse.

This time Peter led the group, followed by Susan, Lucy and Edmund. Suddenly, a girl jumped out of the bushes. "Whoa" Peter said as he halted his horse and jumped off. Susan, Lucy and Edmund all did the same. "Whats your name?" Peter asked the frightened girl.

The girl had shoulder length brown hair. Her skin was pale white and she had sparkling hazel eyes. Even though she was dressed in rags, Edmund couldn't keep his eyes off her. "M-my name is Layla" the girl replied.


	2. The Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia **

**Enjoy and please review ;)**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked worriedly. "I'm f-fine, just a little sh-shaken up" Layla replied.

"Where are you from?" Peter asked. "I'm f-from Archenland" Layla said.

"What happened to you?" Susan asked. "I was b-being chased by n-nasty ogres" Layla said while trying her best to not remember the moment.

"Ogres? Their supposed to be our allies!? I'm going to have to talk to the council about this." Peter said angrily as he started walking in circles, thinking about what to do.

"Whats wrong with _you _Edmund?" Lucy asked noticing how her brother was staring into space. Lucy waved her hand in front of Edmund's face causing Susan to giggle, and Layla to turn bright red.

"What?, oh nothing" Edmund said quickly. "I was just uh... admiring this beautiful weather"

"Nice save" Susan whispered.

Peter was figuring out what to do with Layla, while his siblings started to get to know her. He couldn't just leave Layla in the forest. But at the same time he didn't know if it was proper to let some unknown girl in the castle. Peter always worried about how his people felt. Shaking his head, Peter thought it's okay to bring someone into the castle just to wash up and relax. She wasn't going to _live_ at the castle. Surely the people at the castle would approve of this. Satisfied, Peter joined in the conversation.

"No way!" Lucy exclaimed. "You're the princess of Archenland?"

"Yes, my father is King Regis" Layla said. "I was searching for some berries in the forest when two big, fat, ugly ogres attacked me!"

"How did you end up in Narnia? Archenland is quite far from here" Susan said.

"Oh I've been on foot for months. When I got the ogres off my tail, I realized I was lost. So, I just kept going forward. I didn't know what to do, I'm usually always protected by somebody. And now that I think about it, it would have been best to wait for someone to rescue me instead of running off further in the forest. I can never do anything right under stress." Layla said.

"Don't worry Layla, you can stay at the castle until you're ready to go back to Archenland" Peter said.

Susan, Lucy and Edmund were surprised. This was the first time they had let someone stay in the castle. As if reading their minds, Peter said "Come on we can't just leave her in the forest".

"Thank you so much" Layla said.

"Come on we better get moving" Peter said. "Layla, you can ride with Edmund"

Layla shyly walked up to Edmund and let him help her onto the horse. "Grab onto me" Edmund said as he started following his siblings.

Layla grabbed Edmund tight around the waist. And Edmund liked it. He liked the feeling of her delicate hands wrapped around his waist. He felt like he was a protector. And he felt like he could protect her from anything. Even if the world ended right now, he would stay by her side. Edmund's day had just been made. He couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review ;)**


End file.
